Nervous
by misukiya
Summary: The two looked at each other as if seeing each other as ghosts... well,what did Kuba-san and Kanou-san did?    please just enjoy yourselves.


Homare and Kanou sat, discussing about business matters, with Kanou's office desk in the middle of them. Each wearing an expressionless face.

"Boss, also, this Mr. Fuyutari wanted to have a loan of 50 million yen to start a mini mart."

Kanou, signing some papers at the same time listening to Homare, sighed and said. "Give it to him but make her daughter and wife as a co-signer. We'll give everything he wants aand if the time of the collection comes and he failed to pay us back, we will make his daughter and wife suffer in the sex industry. And if his wife is that old, we can always think for the alternative."

Homare raised the paper he's holding so thta he can hide his face. He was glaring at Kanou through it. He didn't even realize that he'a clenching his teeth in anger. How could he talk about women like that? As if he has no mother. As if he appeared in this world like magic. And even though his mother didn't show him the love a child should get from his mother, he shouldn't talk about them like they're bullshit and as though it's better they did not exist. Because unlike Kanou, Kuba twins were loved by their mother. They, too, love her.

"Yes, Boss. And here's another- "

He was very shocked when Kanou banged the desk. He reluctantly lowered the paper but still covering half of his face to see the man glaring at him. Now what? Did he do something to make him piss? Well, he can't remember a thing. He only read the reports, why is he-?

"Boss?"

Suddenly Kanou grabbed him by the collar and forced a kiss on his lips. The fuck? Though his senses mamlfunctioned, and his strength betrayed him, he still forced his hands to move and succesfully pushed Kanou away. He leaped away from his chair and rubbed his mouth on the sleeve of his gray suit. Even though his lips are hurting due to the harsh rubbing, he won't stop it as if it would erase the fact that KANOU, his BOSS, his motherfucking (and mother-hater) BOSS, kissed him...

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled. His breath shortened that he needed to breathe through his mouth to get a larger volume of oxygen fill his lungs. If looks could kill, he wom't stop glring at him.

"I know you kiked it."

Like? Who could like it? Doesn't he know how much Homare wanted to kill this man? And now, for Pete's sake, he just kissed him. Does he want to end his life that bad? (As if he could lay a finger to him.)

Kanou forwarded to him, at the same time dropping his necktie on the floor and started unbuttoning his suit.

Now his feet suck! Crap! Why not move? He felt like his leather black shoes were glued on the shiny marble floor.

In what seem like a few seconds, Kanou was now smirking in front of him, appered to be taller by just a little centimeters.

"Because if you don't, you should have just left and ran out of the door. Instead, you stayed here."

Homare left staring in space as Kanou bent down and Homare felt something wet and warm touched his neck, down to his collar bone. And then he felt something lightly squeezed his member.

"You punk!" At last his strength realize to help him. He managed to punch him. But he was shocked when he saw that he's half naked and his pants was unzipped. How could he do them so fast.

"Well, I'm not a masochist but that turned me oon." He smirked as he wiped away the blood on his mouth.

Just then, he attacked Homare and a loud thud echoed in the room which mens they fell on the floor.

"Get off... me!"

But all he received was his hands were pinned on the floor above his head. He tried to escape from his grip but just like Ayase, he can't even list his hand even just a little centimeters.

Ayase? how could he betray Ayase-san like this? And to make it worse, he used him as one of his bithches. Bitch? He ain't bitch.

"Stop... it!" he didn't give up fighting for his freedom.

Kanou licked his perky nipples before he sucked them harshly.

"Sha-shachou... not... anymore..." he was panting and sweating and... crap! Cumming?

"Oh, Homare, didn't know that you're a one big loser when it comes to sex. Tell me, if your twin brother asks you for something like this, will you be on top or be topped?"

"Sha—shadup!" he crumpled Kanou's hair when he realized that he's free from this man's grip. Kanou kept on playing with his nipples.

"You're like Ayase when it comes to sex. Very sensitive and... alluring."

(**A/N: Pu-Pufft! Bwahahahaha... sorry for interfering but I just can't help laughing while typing this. Sorry.. sorry.. please don't get at me, please keep on reading.)**

"How could you talk about Ayase-san at times like this?" he snapped at him.

"Oh? I didn't even know you're selfish, too. Okay, then let's talk about you. well, you're nipples are nice." He sucked the one on the left chest and then nipped. Homare grasped more on Kanou's hair

"N-no!... A-ahhhhhh!"

What was that?did he just moan?does it mean it felt good?

"Hmmm... let me hear more of that sexy voice, okay, Homare?"

Then he slowly pulled Homare's drooling member. Stroking it gently.

"A—Ahh~ Sha-shachou. No... more... I'm cumming!... cum—cumming..."

He panted. He looked at Kanou who's licking his hand filled with his semen.

"Hehehehe... Now time for probing." He pulled his own dick out of his unzipped pants. Homare was taken shocked. He could say that he owns a great size of manhood that women will die for but Kanou's dick was... humongous! As if it would break him once it enter him. How could Ayase-san take in this size? But it's better to ask: How much would Ayase-san's ass stretch? Would he even get satisfied with his member sticking in his arse? And why is it that he's thinking of having sex with Ayase-san?

"Here I come!" Kanou suddenly jammed his full length inside Homare's rear end.

"Ugh.. too... too deep. No, Kanou, don't... move.. just yet... It... it hurts..."

"Bellieve me it will be better soon." He started thrusting... in and out. Every thrust would earn him Homare's 'sexy' voice.

"A-ahhh~ so.. good... damn it! I'm cum...cumming... Again, Ka..Kanou."

Kanou increased his speed. Making him moan as he was also about to reach his limit. Damn! Homare's ass was as greedy and as tight as Ayase's.

"Together... then."

And a few more thrusts, Homare's semen was splattered on the floor while Kanou's was burning in his belly. When Kanou stuck out his cock, it was followes by over flowing semen which made another mess on the floor. They're both lying breathless on the floor.

"What if... Ayase-san finds out?" Remorse filled his voice.

"He will never find out if-"

Then the door swung open, revealing Ayase. " Kanou-sa-" his eyes were stuck on the men.

The men stood up immediately. "Let me explain!" They said in unison but Ayase made his way out of the office.

"Ayase!"

"Kanou-san." Ayase shook him gently.

"Ayas-" he opened his eyes and saw a worried Ayase in front.

"You look pale. Think you're having a nightmare. Don't worry. I'm here." Ayase hugged him.

"Nightmare?" He repeated.

"Yes. You were calling my name. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't" but still he's panting and he cpuld feel his sweat running from his forehead down to his eyebrow. It was just a dream, then. A sex with Homare. Are you kidding me? Why would I? He recalled the dream and swallowed his own saliva when he realized how dominating he was in his sex with Homare. Homare! Of all people. Why him? Why not Ayase?

Homare! Of all people. Why him? Why not Ayase?

~~~~~000-000-000~~~~~

Ayase ws the one who knocked the door. Well, he forced Kanou to let him go with him to the office. And as usual, Kanou can't say no. Not to those pleading cerulean eyes. And somehow, he knew how lonely it was to be alone in that white big department. So, he brougght Ayase with him to the office.

After several knocks, Kuba Homare opened the door. A smile crossed his face.

"Goodmornin, Ayase-san."

"Goodmorning, Kuba-san."

Then Kanou appeared behind Ayase. The two men looked at each other like they're both seeing each other as ghosts. They didn't know that they shared the same beautiful nightmare.

"Wh-what's wrong? Did you two had a fight? Kanou-san?... Kuba-san?"

The blonde looked from Kanou then to Kuba and vice versa. But the two seemed to don't hear a thing. They just kept looking at each other. Both reminiscing their dreams. And then goosebumps chilled their bones. Both appeared very pale.

_Oh... God!_ They both said in their minds.


End file.
